


Living On

by XanderLuvsAll



Series: After the Long Night [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Ever Lasting Grief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 00:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11392032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XanderLuvsAll/pseuds/XanderLuvsAll
Summary: Tyrion has to face what his grief is doing to all those around him after the Long Night has ended





	Living On

Never had Tyrion believed that he would live to see the end of the Long Night and he certainly had never believed that he would outlive his beloved Dany and Jon. Nor had he particularly wanted to. Tyrion would have quite happily died fighting against the Others and the Night King at his loves side. Instead of living to see the Others wither away to nothing after Tyrion stabbed the downed Night King with his dragonglass dagger after he had killed Dany, days after Jon had died alongside Rhaegal.Tyrion had shoved the dagger into his heart repeatedly while sobbing, not stopping until Jaime yanked him away. By then there was not much left of the Night Kings chest. Jaime had held Tyrion for a long time as he sobbed while clutching Dany to him.

Just as Jaime had taken care of him for the months that Tyrion barely left his chambers in WInterfell. uncaring of anything but his grief. Even Viserion and Drogon's fury and did nothing to sway him, letting them fly about the North and beyond the Wall burning all that they wanted. All that mattered to Tyrion was that the two people he loved, who he had marred before the heart tree were dead. Jaime was the only one allowed to enter his chambers, the Unsullied and DOtharki bodyguards keeping all others away.

Until Bran had done his warging into Grey Worm and forced his way into Tyrion's presence.

"Tyrion."

"Get out of him."

"How did you know?

"You do not speak like him. Now get out of him and leave me alone."

"I cannot do that." Bran tried to sound authoritative but in Grey's worm voice it did not come out well.

"You have no right to force yourself upon me. I gave orders to be left alone now get out."

"The dragons are burning all that is being rebuilt. Across all of the North and beyond the Wall they destroy everything. the Lords and small-folk alike suffer, the only ones they don't go near is your army and that's only due to their training. All else is left only to their fickle mercy....There is talk that..."

"I don't care...I don't care about any of it."

"It is time to gain control of the Dragons, Your Grace. They are destroying all in their wake."

"I don't care.. Now get out of my friend or I shall see them burn you."

"You are becoming your father...Both of them."

"GET OUT."

"What would Jon say to this?" Then Grey Worm jerked and Tyrion knew Bran was gone but the damage was already done. Tyrion was forced to realize what Jon would think of his threatening his 'brother' and of letting the dragons burning everything that was being rebuilt. Tyrion could not bare to think of Jon's opinion of how he had sunk so he reached out to Viserion easily and Drogon more harder and called them to him. Then he called Jaime to him. Truly seeing his brother for the first time since Dany's death Tyrion was truly shocked. Jaime looked nothing like himself, more like a pale, skin and bones that was barely alive. Jaime's eyes looked more dead then after he had been forced to kill Cersei to save Tyrion's life. Tyrion couldn't help but to ask despite knowing.

"Did I do this to you, brother?"

"No...I understand. You loved them and you lost them. I have just been worried about you. Taking care of you when you would not take care of yourself"

"And not taking care of yourself." Tyrion knew that was being a hypocrite but he didn't care. Jaime truly looked like he was moments away from death. Jaime just shrugged and Tyrion sighed. "We truly are something...Neither of us are particularly good at...surviving grief but rather good at our bodies living on."

"Perhaps our family truly is cursed."

Tyrion truly wouldn't be surprised considering that out of all the family they had before the War of the Five Kings, they were now all that was left save for Joy. Or at least hopeful Joy still lived as Tyrion had not asked after her since before Dany's death and he was unsure if Jaime would tell him if anything had happened to her in Casterly Rock.

Jaime hesitantly spoke up after a few moments." Tyrion, perhaps its time to return home."

"NO...Never."

Tyrion could not leave the North, could not leave the place that Jon grew up and died in. Nor could he leave the place that Dany had died in. And most importantly Tyrion could not leave the place where the three of them had spent three years happily together, even if they had been in the Long Night. It had been the happiest three years of his life.

And now it was over.

The long Night was over and the King of the Seven Kingdoms was alone.

Forever alone.


End file.
